The Day They Met Me?
by fictoriousjournal
Summary: Agents Mulder and Skully investigate a case of missing cats in a small suburb.


"What's the deal with this guy?" Alf shouted as he looked out the window as the two FBI agents left their house. "Mulder. More like Smoulder." Alf chuckled to himself as Willie and Kate Tanner exchanged worried looks."Alf, this has gotten serious. We can only protect you for so long before people will start to wonder whats been going on," Willie said as he paced across the kitchen floor. "I knew you should have stopped eating all the neighbors cats months back. But NooOooOO. I didn't do a thing and just let it happen. I knew people would finally start to see a trend when Fluffly and Sparkle weren't coming home. That's why the FBI is finally here. They're gonna not only find you, the weird cat eating alien, but that we've been hiding you for years!" After hearing all of this Kate started to become agitated, "What are they going to do to us? What about the kids? Will they get charged?" she was starting to hyperventilate. Wille walked over to his wife and started to rub her back to calm her down, "Lets just be glad the kids aren't here to see this all go down. The would just be worried and heartbroken at the thought of their family being taken away." Kate breathed as she slowly relaxed knowing Willie was right. At this moment Alf walked over to them, "Yeah. You got nothing to worry about. You won't get in trouble. It's me that they are after," Alf sadly states as he leaves the kitchen holding their cat. "Hold up a minute, Alf. Where are you going with that cat? You're in enough trouble as it is and you don't want Lynn and Brian upset that not only their alien friend has been arrested but also their cat as been eaten." Willie walks over and grabs their pet out of the disgruntled aliens hands. Suddenly a knock at the door. Everyone freezes. "Who is it," Kate sweetly sings to avoid letting her nerves take over. "It's the FBI, again. Sorry but we forgot to ask you one more question," the muffled voices said from behind the door. "Don't worry. I'll handle them," Willie whispers as he swings open the door. He was met with the corny smile of Agent Mulder and cold gaze from his partner Agent Skully, "Sorry to bother you again," Mulder said, "but I had one last question concerning the missing cats. I never asked if you happen to have one. I just noticed a cat door as we were leaving and for some odd reason you never mentioned your cat or if it was lost." Mulder smiled as he popped a sunflower seeds into his mouth. Wille started to sweat nervously, trying to think of an excuse to come up with but he was drawing a blank. Right as he's about to answer with the best lie he can muster up, their cat comes up to Mulder's pant leg, loudly purring. Willie closed his eyes in defeat, knowing they were busted. "Officer Smulder, this man has nothing to do with the cat disappearances. It was all me. Handcuff me and take me downtown," Alf said as he walked with his arms up in the air. Both Mulder and Skully look at one another, speechless. Mulder instantly smiles with pure giddiness like a boy on Christmas morning. "I've heard about your kind before but can't believe you're real," Mulder said as he reaches out to shake Alf's furry paw. "Can you fill the rest of us in, Mulder?" Skully said not taking her eyes off the creature. "I can't believe it. I thought they were only a myth. He's a subset alien life form from the planet Melmac. His race comes to planets that are overruled by certain creatures or plagues. They are the warriors that go in to help control the population or wipe out the disease. You've never heard of them? They are heroes," Mulder said in shock. "Well, this man sure knows what he's talking about," laughs Alf. "Now listen here," Willie said while stepping in front of his friend, "I don't know what you're planning on doing to him but you'll have to go through me to take him." Kate steps right by the both of them, "And also me!" "Awe! Shucks you guys! You do care!" Alf said as he wiped a tear away from his eye. Mulder looked over to Skully, "Honestly, I don't think anyone has to know about this. You're doing your job and we shouldn't get in the way of you controlling the cat population in the world." Skully rolls her eyes and turns to walk back to the car, knowing she shouldn't even waste her breathe on asking why they shouldn't care because he'll have some long winded explanation she wasn't in the mood to hear. "It was a pleasure meeting you," Mulder said as he shakes Alf's hand, "I will always remember this day.""You know, you government types aren't half bad. And hey," Alf smirks, "could you put in a good word for me with your partner? She's a looker, though a little on the chilly side. Burr!" Mulder smiles, "Good luck with that but I'll see what I can do. Oh, and one last thing. If you ever feel like you can't control your cat cravings, try these." Mulder throws Alf a bag of sunflower seeds. "They work wonders, I swear." Mulder winks and turns to catch up with his partner who's waiting in the car to drive off to their next weird mystery. As they slowly drive out of this small little suburb, Alf turns to his family, "They sure were some nice folk. We could use a few more bozos like that in our government system. Am I right?" Willie and Kate look at each other as they smile and shake their heads because they know they will never be able to get rid of Alf, even if they were the ones who called the FBI. I guess they are stuck with him. Better go hide the cat.


End file.
